Just A Moment With An Angel
by Lmaooooonade
Summary: Luke and Penelope have a change of pace and have lunch together in her lair. Will Penelope get a new nickname, and will Luke finally shed the title of Newbie? I like the idea of this ship more than I like Morgan/Garcia, enjoy! No longer a one-off, look forward to more moments!
1. Chapter 1: Lunch With An Angel

**A/N:** _This story was intended to be a one-off, I was never supposed to develop another chapter for this, but I am excited to add onto it after positive feedback and a slew of views and rereads I've found inspiration for a few more chapters and I'll put them out as soon as I can!_

It was a slow day, there was no current case to work on, and Penelope was busying herself with information requests from other units, and admittedly a little looking up of her own curiosity between reports. But it was lunch soon enough, and what was lunch you might ask? A tofu stir fry she had made last night, a pepper and vegetable heaven! And all that yumminess sitting on a fluffy bed of healthy brown rice, and even a little treat of diced mango to the side. This was the life! Or so she thought, because out of nowhere he walked in, Luke and his stupid newbie attitude coming to defile the lair! She didn't need to hear his voice to know it was him, she could smell him and his basic cologne. "Bat-cave is off limits to newbies during lunch. Information superhighway is closed." she stated in a rather annoyed tone, mouth half-full of her lunch.

"I wasn't coming for information." Luke said, and all of a sudden a different scent came to Penelope, it smelled amazing, spicy. "Why have you brought food into my office?" she asked, swiveling her chair around as fast as she could. "And why does it smell so good?" She continued, looking at the container in his hands. "What is it?" Penelope demanded, a slight pout to her lip, she'd been having a love affair with all things spicy for a long time, and yet here she was eating some leftover stir fry, it was tasty don't get her wrong, but spicy was always a craving in the back of her mind.

"You're just full of questions today." Luke said, a slight chuckle to his voice. "Can I please eat in here with you? Everybody in the bullpen is being incredibly noisy, and I can't think." He said, looking at her with a hint of pleading in his eyes. "I'll share if you do." He added, holding up what appeared to be tamales on a pile of black beans and some Mexican rice. "They're vegetarian." He added quickly as she opened her mouth to object. "Oh... Fine. You're lucky I have an extra chair." Penelope sighed, pointing to a smaller swivel chair. "I have tofu stir fry. What's in the Tamales?" She asked as she turned back to her screens, the bright light washing over her face.

Luke pulled the chair near her "Well, chihuahua cheese, jalapeño, a little bit of avocado, which I'm thinking might have been a mistake, to be honest." He said, admitting that he had tried a little bit of culinary handicraft on his own. "I made them last night, but I didn't really try them, I think I was too scared." He sighed, Penelope smirked a little. "Wow, I didn't think you were afraid of anything, Alvez." She said, pointing at her own food. "I've got tofu stir fry, some red and yellow peppers, onions, a little bit of garlic, it's on some nice brown rice and I've got mango too, if you've got a sweet tooth." She explained, looking at him, his face look dumbfounded. "What, impressed I can cook?" She asked. "No I'm impressed you used my name instead of calling me Newbie. I almost expected it." He stated, stunned at it. "Oh. Must have slipped." She said, reaching her fork over to his dish. Luke stopped her utensil with his like it was a sword fight. "Ah! Excuse me?" He said, looking her in the eyes, Penelope just laughed. "I don't have cooties, Newbie. Get over it." She snorted, as she took a little bit of rice, holding her hand under it as not to drop any on her desk. "Mmmh! Heavenly." She said as the flavor partied on her tongue. "You really made this? I can't believe it." She said. "I did, try the tamale please. Please." He said, pleading almost "I just want to know if it's safe." He said in an almost joking tone, a 180, nice. "Oh hush!" Penelope said, taking a bit of it along with a few beans that had stuck to the underside of it.

Penelope popped the bit of tamale into her mouth, and gave it a few chews, she was speechless, it was amazing? How did newbie even come up with this in bis head. A little moan escaped her, "Why is this so good?!" she asked, closing her eyes. "I hate you." She said as she opened her eyes and turned her attention down to her food, she pushed the container to Luke. "Try." She started "It doesn't have cooties either, promise." she added. Luke hesitantly took some of the stir fry and tasted it, he nodded. "This is amazing, Penelope." He said, looking to her. Now it was Penelope's turn to look dumbfounded. "You used my first name- Why would you use my first name?" She asked, her tone of voice could only be described as spooked. "Would you rather I had said something else?" Luke asked, an eyebrow raised. "How about something like Angel? Does that suit you better?" He continued, a coy smile on his face. Penelope frowned. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Angel?" She scoffed, she couldn't believe it. Luke ignored her "I think it does." He said as he started in on his food. "Don't let that food get cold, Angel." He said. Penelope just took her food back and started eating it in silence.

Silence was all they had for the remainder of the meal, other than moving for each other's food there was nothing else going on. and once the containers were empty, and the mango gone, Luke stood up. "That was nice Angel. We should do this again." Penelope's mind swam, again? Another meal with Luke Alvez? Absolutely. "Yes. I'd like that." She said, standing with him. Luke's eyes looked to her dress, a loud yellow dress white dots and a thin black belt, and of course there were the yellow heels and a set of black bauble earrings. "Yellow is a good look on you." he said, and suddenly Penelope felt very bare in that moment, exposed, even. "Thank you. Muted gray tones are nice on you." She replied, wow that sounded stupid, but even worse it put a stupid yet genuine smile on his face.

Luke took a step back but Penelope grabbed his wrist. "Wait!" she exclaimed, looking a little frantic "Why did you really come to eat in my office with me? And don't tell me it's because they were loud in the bullpen, the only loud things out there are the phones." She said. Luke gave a sigh, how had be been so transparent? "Truth?" He started, and Penelope nodded "Okay, truth is, I really wanted to spend time with you. Penelope, I don't know how to say it, but I think that you are beautiful, and smart, and I want to get to know you better. Don't get me wrong, I like our games of cat and mouse, but a change of pace was needed." He admitted, and her jaw dropped, her eyes hectically searched his face, looking for any signs of a lie or a joke, but she found nothing. "Y-you really?" she stuttered, "You have to be joking but I can't tell, you have to be oh no!" Penelope exclaimed, but Luke got closer and touched her jaw, bringing her lips back together, only to move in and meet them with his own.

The kiss was a soft and gentle one, and after a second of being stunned, Penelope found herself closing her eyes and kissing back, it was only for a few seconds, a moment, really. But it felt like a long time to Penelope, who opened her eyes when Luke pulled away again. "I'll see you next time, my Angel." He whispered, using a paper napkin to wipe off the transferred red lipstick, tossing it in her trash can before he turned to leave. As he walked out the door Penelope hustled to the doorway and called to him. "Luke!" He turned to look back at her. "I-I'll see you next time." She said, a note of hope in her voice. Luke gave her a dumb smile and a nod before he continued on his way. Penelope's eyes instantly checked out his backside as he went away. "Woof, a girl could get used to that." she whispered to herself, peeling her eyes off him as she retreated back to her screens. Her mind was still foggy from the kiss as she re-applied her red lipstick, wondering if he knew that he still had a small smudge of it at the corner of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner Date With An Angel

**A/N:** _I **know** this chapter is hella long, I apologize, I just got carried away, but I felt ending with Garcia back in her office would be a suiting end and familiar with the first chapter. It's about double the length I usually try to keep a chapter, enjoy!_

Penelope was at home, sipping at a cup of tea, as she relaxed in a silky robe and some ridiculously fuzzy bunny slippers, just as she reached for the remote her phone began to ring, and without looking she knew it was Luke, how did she know? The fact that he had his own special little ring tone. Penelope put the remote down and answered her phone. "You've reached Garcia's house of fun, what's your pleasure?" She said, she could almost hear his eyes roll. "You always have to answer the phone with something like that?" He asked, chuckling a little bit, he didn't care how she answered the phone, he was just happy she answered it. "Oh you bet your boots I have to. Variety is the spice of life, my dear sweet Luke, and as you know by now I like things pretty spicy." she teased, giving a little snort of laughter. "I bet you do. Listen, Angel, I wanted to ask you something." he started, hoping to God she'd answer yes to what he was about to ask. "Ask away, sir Alvez, think of me as a magic 8-ball, I got answers."

Luke swallowed hard. "I want to take you out for a date. How soon can you be ready?" Penelope's playful smile turned into a blank face. "What wait what? Please say that again? I think I heard you ask for a date that wasn't of the dried fruit variety." She said, a slight note of panic to her voice as he expected. "I said I wanted to take you for a date tonight. The only thing I really asked was when you'd be ready for me to come get you, Angel." he explained, closing his eyes as his heart crept up into his throat, threatening to jump out. Penelope panicked and looked at herself. "Me? Ready? How soon? How soon... I.. An hour. That's all. A date. Like a date date? A real date?" She asked, rapid fire questions being result of her shock. "Like you pick me up and take me somewhere to eat and we sit and talk and by the end decide if we really like each other date? Or a friend date where we drink wine and you let me come pet Roxy after? Or this is a joke date? Is there someone you need to make jealous?" she continued, getting up and making her way to her room, weeding through her collection of fun bras and panties, looking for a cute set.

Luke could understand the panic, this was out of the blue, he sighed and rubbed his neck with his free hand. "A date date, Angel. A real one. I am going to come get you, and take you out to eat. And we will decide by the end of it if we are going to continue seeing each other." He affirmed, Penelope sputtered out a string of incomprehensible syllables before collecting herself "Will you stay a friend even if we decide we don't want to keep dating? I like having lunches with you." she said, they'd eaten together at least twice a week for the past few months since their first meal together in her lair. "Cause I don't want it to go back to us being catty. I don't think I could handle it." She explained as she looked through her closet for an appropriate dress. Luke thought for a moment. "I think we could continue being friends, I enjoy our lunches together too." He said, he could hear hangers moving along a pole. "You're getting ready, so I'll be over in an hour if you can text me your address Angel."

Penelope nodded. "Yes, uh-huh, I can go that. I'm hanging up now to give you my address, and I will see you in an hour. Yes Luke. An hour. See you." she said, hanging up, texting him the street address of her apartment block before tossing her phone back on her bed as she picked out a simple black and white dress what had a thin aqua colored belt at the middle. She changed into her choice of clothing and fixed her hair and makeup, opting to match her accessories and shoes to the belt. She looked at the clock as she put her earrings in, ten minutes. That was her remaining time, she shuffled off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and use the toilet one more time, anxiety set in as she washed her hands. She grabbed a bottle of perfume and spritzed herself lightly on her pulse points, rubbing it in frantically. "Please let this go well, God." she mumbled, letting the earthy, citrus scent fill her nose.

Penelope looked at herself in the mirror one last time, she looked date ready, the outfit _screamed_ playful and fun. She touched up her lipstick one last time before walking out her door. Her heels clicked on the pavement and a vehicle pulled up, it was Luke. She made her way to his car, he was getting out to get the door for her on her side. "Mind the curb, Angel." he said, getting a whiff of her perfume as she got into the passenger seat. "Thank you." she said, buckling herself in as he made his way back around. He looked so different, a casual button up shit with the top two buttons undone, and a pair of black jeans that hugged that perfect little caboose of his just right. Penelope felt a knot in her stomach as he started to drive. "Where are we going? I should have asked that earlier." she said, keeping her eyes forward, hands nervously playing with a fuzzy little pompom keychain she had attached to her clutch purse. "It's a place that does organic food. A friend of mine said they have an incredible vegetarian menu, and they do everything from scratch, including some of their drinks." Luke explained, the radio tuned into a nice jazz station, playing low so they could hear each other perfectly. "That sounds fun." Penelope said, her stomach settling ever so slightly.

After being seated and ordering drinks Penelope looked him over, his cologne was different, it matched this casual look he had going on, a musky, woodsy scent, sandalwood most likely. "You smell different." she blurted out, immediately following herself up. "I didn't know you owned more than one type of cologne, you seem very minimal. But it's nice, I like this." Luke smiled the same one he had given her when she first said his name. "I kind of am, I have one I use for work and two others for special occasions." he admitted, "I like this one better, and I figured it suited the occasion. I really enjoy your perfume too." he said, looking her in the eyes. Penelope melted a little "Oh, thank you. It's a favorite of mine, too. Kinda funny how we both picked personal favorites for this date, huh?" she pointed out, she wasn't a profiler but it didn't take being one for her to know they both wanted to make a good impression even though they both already knew each other.

They both awkwardly skimmed the menus, what should they talk about, a lot of the typical date topics were off the table by default. Work? They knew what each other did, no need. Family? Neither really had much to speak of. Their waitress came and set their drinks down in front of them. Luke and Penelope had both gotten lemonade, Penelope opting for a pomegranate one, Luke had chosen guava and mango. Both promised they'd let the other try, and the idea thrilled Penelope, they were already used to sharing food with one another, and now drinks? This would at least end in a beautiful friendship if they couldn't move forward. After their orders were put in Penelope started the conversation.

"So how's Roxie?" She asked, a smile on her lips, she loved that dog, she was so pretty and energetic. "Roxie? Oh she's doing wonderful. She is probably sleeping right now though, if I had to take a guess." Luke said, nodding his head "Oh that's good. I love animals," Penelope said, giving a little sigh. "It kind of has to do with why I even work for the bureau." she admitted, a little snort before she sipped on her drink, Luke cocked an eyebrow. "The bureau doesn't really help animals that often. I mean especially not our unit." He stated, a tilt to his head. Penelope blushed. "Oh! Okay, I should explain, I mean if you've seen my file you might have known I had an illustrious career as a hacker. Uhm, I used to be the Black Queen. But Hotch actually caught me, the offense had been for hacking into a database for a cosmetics company that tested on animals." She admitted. "I was offered the job, weird thing is though, they made me actually write a resume. I made one, of course. Turned it into Hotch and got the job. And from then on I was one of the things that I, at that point in my life, thought I would never turn into. A techie for the Feds." She admitted, the story caused her to blush in embarrassment, not many people were aware of her history, not all of it anyways. "Really?" Luke asked, her face was one of truth, nobody would be that embarrassed if they hadn't actually done that.

"Oh, really. I mean, I don't regret it though! And just think, if I hadn't, I wouldn't be here, we never would have met. And I happen to believe that everything happens for a reason. I mean I made many, many stellar friends, I've saved more lives than I ever thought I would. Oh! And I met you too! I wouldn't be on a date with you right now if I had never gotten caught." Penelope added, patting his shoulder gently. Luke smiled, he loved her positivity about everything, it gave him an energy he was unfamiliar with, but welcoming of nonetheless. "I adore your positive outlook on everything." He said, taking a sip of his drink before offering her the glass, and smiling when she leaned in and took a sip directly out of the straw instead on taking it from him. "Oooh, sweet~" she said, pulling back and relaxing into her seat once more, holding her glass up to him too. "Try, I think you'll like this too." she offered, he laughed a bit and tried it, it was the perfect balance of flavors. "Wow, you have amazing taste, Penelope." He said, impressed that it was, of course amazing. "It's just like you." he said, looking her face over, watching her set the glass down "In what way?" she asked, unsure if being compared to a lemonade was a good thing. "In a way that it's one of the best things I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." Luke stated, looking at her with his earthy brown eyes. Penelope died a little on the inside, her brain _SCREAMING_ at her that she was so lucky. She swallowed hard on nothing and looked at him. "I- Thank you. That's. Not what I expected." she said, her brain scrambling to recover from the compliment. "Your drink reminds me of you too." She said. "I didn't expect it to be as sweet as it was." Luke blushed at that, a girl calling him sweet was not something he was too familiar with.

Before Luke could open his mouth their food was placed down in front of them. "Oh! Many thanks ma'am." Penelope said to their waitress as she unfolded her napkin, placing it in her lap. Luke thanked the waitress before she ran off again to tend to her other tables. "Oh both of our plates look so yummy." Penelope said, her bubbly excitement too much. "They really do." Luke said, he sampled some of his food, a simple pasta with a nice tomato sauce and a balsamic glaze, loaded with vegetables and chunks of tomatoes that had been sautéed to the perfect tenderness. Penelope melted into her dish too, it happened to be a tofu version of chicken parmigiana, and to the side there were a few beautiful spinach ravioli, stuffed to the brim with cheese and potato, covered with just a bit of the sauce as well. "Oh, how heavenly." she sighed. They both tried the other's food, enjoying it as they always had.

Two hours they spent in the restaurant, eating each other's food, and sampling the lemonades. They even enjoyed a dessert, an excellent apple crumble topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. They split the bill and left together, each with a box of leftovers. The car ride back to Penelope's apartment was filled with laughter and fun stories. Luke insisted he walk Penelope to her door, and they did so, arm in arm. "I had the best time tonight, Luke." Penelope said as they got to her door, she turned to him and smiled gently, her heart was all aflutter once more as he smiled back and said. "Me too." They stood there looking into one another's eyes before Luke moved in slowly and gave her a kiss on the lips. Just as gentle as the first kiss they had shared, but there was something more behind it as she closed her eyes with him to enjoy it, she found herself setting the bag that held her leftovers and clutch down beside her so she could wrap her arms around him, only to be returned with an embrace from him. Warmth spread between them as they held the kiss for as long as possible, before parting for a breath. Luke's eyes darted around her face, the blush that took over her cheeks, the lips moistened and swollen lightly. "Luke, I-" Penelope started to say, but unfortunately a buzzing and beeping started to go off, Penelope groaned and reached into her bra to pull out a cellphone which she answered. "Garcia." she said, her voice had gone all business. The blush faded from her face, replaced by a paleness as he felt her shudder. "Yes ma'am. I'll notify the others. No problem. I'll be there soon. Yes.. Okay. Bye Emily..." She said before hanging up. She looked at Luke, a slight horror in her eyes. "We have a case, Luke. She said, Emily wants everyone into the office right now." She continued. Luke nodded and slowly let her go, Evil knew no weekends, and he understood that. "I'll give you a ride in." He said, letting her pull her arms away from him. "I'll give you my leftovers to have while we work this case." He added. "I'd hate for them to go to waste." he said, starting with her back out to his vehicle.

Penelope made the calls in his vehicle, and rushed into the building, getting information from Emily as the others grouped into the round table room. Emily came in with Penelope and they started the debrief. "Alrighty, crime fighters" she said, sighing. "We're all working for the weekend because someone the news papers dubbed the Rocky Mountain Lion Man had turned up in Montana, but there have been other related cases in the rest of the mountain states. " She sighed, "Why do they call the unsub that?" JJ asked, only to flinch when Garcia put pictures up on the screen of bodies that had been mutilated beyond recognition. "Surprisingly not because of that." Penelope said, shaking her head. "They call him that because the bodies only used to turn up every ten to fourteen days." she said. "They're now turning up at rate of every other day, and only in Montana. Garcia then put up the state ID photos of about twenty people. "These are all the people currently identified from dental records, there are another five they unfortunately had no records. Reid piped in "If he went from killing every ten to fourteen days, only to accelerate he may be devolving or coming close to an ideal kill." he mumbled, looking at all the current pictures. "You should look for missing persons looking most like those on the screen. Male, dark hair, dark eyes, between 5'9", and 6'2"... And somewhat fit." he started, scratching his head. "Someone looking like that really did a number on our unsub." Rossi stated "That's a lot of rage." He added. "Agreed." Penelope said "Coroners stated in medical reports that after they were all, well, ripped to shreds as they so reported, they were further beat postmortem with something they suspect to be a meat tenderizer due to patterns on their skin and exposed insides, but can't find any proof of any missing, well, _meat_ , for lack of a better word." she stated.

"Alright," Emily said, looking at everyone. "We need to head out to Montana. Wheels up in twenty." she said, everyone dispersed, but Luke followed Penelope back to her office. "Penelope." He said quietly, watching her turn on her heels to look at him. "Yes Luke?" she asked, looking into those sweet brown eyes once more. "What was it you were going to say before we were called in?" he asked nervously. "Oh, I was about to say uhm. That I... I really like you, and I want to see you again." she admitted, a small smile on her lips. "So come back soon and safe, my dear." she said, giving him a little hug. Luke was stunned, but returned the hug, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I promise, Angel." he said as he pulled away. Penelope watched him go, leaning in her doorway until he was out of sight. She went to her desk and clipped her hair up before she began to dig for some answers.


	3. Chapter 3: Take Out With An Angel

The team was returning from Montana by plane as usual, and Penelope got a text from JJ as they landed, she smiled and shot one back, wishing them a safe drive back to Quantico. Penelope organized her stack of reports and shuffled off to Emily's office, putting them on her desk. She sighed heavily and made her way back down to her own office, she had computers to shut down and a bag to pack, maybe she could even get a little cleaning in before she left, she did have a lot of sticky notes of things to look up she no longer needed.

Penelope began re-organizing her desk toys and discarding old post-it notes into her little pink waste basket. "Hey Penelope." a voice said, causing her to jump a little. She knew that voice, and she turned to look at him. Kevin Lynch, a friend but also her ex-beau. He joined that list a long time ago, and a few months ago Sam joined it too. "Hello Kevin." She said quickly. "I was wondering if you'd want to get coffee or maybe some dinner. There's a Thai place that's open still, you'd like the pad thai." Kevin said, leaning in the doorway. "What about uh, Gina, aren't you ehh, dating?" Penelope asked as she re-arranged a few things, putting a few interestingly decorated pens into an equally interesting cup. "Eh, we're off again."

Penelope sighed "Look, Kevin, I can't be here every time you dump Gina or Kelly or some other third female name I can't think of because I'm busy." Penelope started as she organized piles of files she had yet to start that were irrelevant to the current case. "You don't look too busy, and I didn't mean right now, I meant in a minute. Well, whenever your team arrives, I know you like to see them off." Kevin said, watching her back as she moved. Penelope's personal phone went off and she checked the message.

" _Do you want to come over for dinner, Angel?"_

it said, Penelope smiled.

" _You know I do my spicy little chili pepper, just come back to my office when you get here & we can go."_  
"I've got plans for dinner already, Kevin." Penelope said as she started shutting her systems down. Kevin sighed. "With who?" he asked, Penelope spun around to look at him, a frown on her bright pink lips. "I don't have to answer that to you." she explained, tossing a few personal items into her purse.

"Oh you're going out with Sam aren't you?" Kevin asked, Penelope rolled her eyes. "No, Kevin. Sam and I broke up months ago, okay?" she said, her phone dinging, only Emily asking if the reports were on her desk. Penelope text her in the affirmative and began pulling her coat on. "Look, Kevin, if you _**must**_ know, I'm going to join a teammate for dinner at their place." she explained, hoping he'd get off her back, but all the statement did was invite him deeper into her lair. "What happened to trying to be friends, huh?" Kevin said, putting his hand on the table. "You seem to be avoiding my eyes too, are you hiding something?" he asked, prodding the issue further.

Penelope didn't get a chance to answer because there Luke was in her doorway, looking at his phone. "Hey, Angel, you ready to go?" his voice called out. Penelope looked up. "Yeah, uh just a sec let me find my work phone." she said, searching her desk, she just had the damn thing where did it go? Kevin stopped and looked. "Oh, I see, you got yourself another Derek Morgan." he mumbled, Penelope spun around to look at him again. "Excuse me?" she asked, all this whipping around to be confrontational with him was really starting to make her dizzy. "Oh you know, another muscle bound hottie that you spend all day flirting with and ignoring the fact that someone actually _wants_ to date you."

Penelope finally found her work phone and dumped it in her purse "Kevin!" she said loudly. "Kevin Lynch you bone head, I can flirt with whomever I want, for one! And two, we will never be anything more than friends again, it didn't work out and I won't do it again, especially not when you're just going to go back to Gina, I know you're not done there." she scolded, before she started motioning them both out of her office, locking it behind herself. Kevin checked Luke out, "Yeah but really? This is really what you wanna do?" Luke was too confused by the dynamic to say anything to Kevin, he just looked at Penelope with a set of desperate chocolate eyes. "Are you ready to go, Roxy is waiting, I bet she'll be excited to see you again." Luke said, holding an arm out for her. "I was born ready my little corn muffin." she said, grabbing his arm. "Goodbye, Kevin. Try apologizing to Gina with some flowers!" she said as they walked away from him. They stopped by the bullpen so Penelope could wave goodbye to the others and wish them all a good night before they left for the weekend, promising Emily and Jennifer they just had to plan something soon.

JJ watched them go as she sat on the edge of Spencer's desk, Emily and Dave stood nearby. "I guess she's warmed up to him." Dave said, taking a sip of some well deserved coffee. "I'm glad." Emily said, a little smile on her face. "It's nice having her adjust to him she needs someone to flirt with." she added, Spencer looked up to his teammates. "They way they their body language is around one another these days and the way they've been talking lately, not to mention the multiple texts and what I'm assuming are meals in her office I'd wager they're into each other." he said. "Statistically it's within the realm of possibility that they're already dating, I've overheard him call her angel several times." Spencer added, flipping a few folders closed as he stood up, looking at his watch. "Typically they couldn't go an entire five minutes without finding some way to prod each other but they spend an entire hour in her office for lunch about twice a week, when we aren't away, just chatting and sharing food." Spencer said, pulling his coat and scarf on. The others looked to him, dumb founded. "How do you know about the meals?" JJ asked, putting her arm out to stop him from walking away. Spencer shrugged "I made a promise to eat lunch with Garcia, Alvez came in and he must have figured he'd look suspicious if he just left so he went through with it. He called her angel almost thirty times and she had about seven different flirty nicknames for him, just like she used to have with Derek except her tone of voice denoted actual interest throughout the entire meal, as did his. I just kept quiet." Spencer explained, looking at them. Dave shook his head. "What are you going to do if they are dating, Prentiss?" Dave asked, taking another sip of his drink. Emily just exhaled and shrugged. "She already dated Kevin Lynch, and honestly, I'm not too bothered by it. Anything that stops them from arguing, and as long as they're not up to anything actually kinky on the clock I suppose we're fine." she said, making the retreat back to her office.

"Good enough for me." Dave said, making his way back to his own.

"They'd be an aesthetically admirable couple." Spencer said as he went off, he had a train to catch.

JJ just watched everyone vanish from around her, she picked up her bag and started off, Will wasn't going to believe _this_.

[/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\]

The car ride to Luke's was uneventful, but some quiet, smooth jazz played as they drove, Penelope smoothed out her dress as Luke made the stop to pick up food. He must have ordered it on the way into her office, how thoughtful! They made their way to his place. Upon entering they were greeted by Roxy who was excited to see them both, Luke redirected her to Penelope as he made his way to the kitchen to put their food out. "Oh hello my finest furriest friend!" she exclaimed, bending herself down to give Roxie some love. "Ohh-ho-ho! I know, I know!" Penelope said, smoothing out the beautiful fur, getting licked in response "Oh you! Yes, I love you too!" she laughed, Luke watched them and smiled, a pang of longing hit his heart, he wanted her to say that to his face while he was peppering her with kisses. This was the first time he was jealous of the attention Roxie was getting. Luke, jealous of his own dog, imagine that.

Penelope made her way to the kitchen to wash her hands off, "What did you get?" she asked as she washed her hands off with some warm water. "It smells super yummy!" she added, drying her hands off on an available towel. "Oh, I ordered from a Thai place!" Luke said, "I figured you'd like pad thai, so I got us some of that, it's got vegetables in it. There's some fried rice, no meat. Oh, green curry, no meat.. Oh, and there's this uh, gang som pak raum. It's a soup. One has veggies, the other has a deep fried omelet with it, we can share." Luke said as he pulled everything out. Penelope smiled and looked it over. "You're so tolerant of my vegetarianism, I love it." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Luke blushed a little and got them some utensils. "That's what you do when you date someone, right? You accommodate them?" Luke asked opening the boxes for them. "To be honest since we first started eating together in your office the only meat in my home has been for Roxie." he admitted, Penelope looked at him, dumb founded. "You've been living the vegetarian life since then?" she asked, they'd been doing that for months now, nobody had done that for her before. "Yeah." Luke said, smiling for her. "I didn't want to make something you couldn't have on accident. And I've found that I really enjoy it, not to mention anything I could possibly lack has a vitamin supplement." he said, starting in on the green curry. Penelope melted a little, he did that for her before they were even dating. "You're such a good guy, Luke." Penelope whispered as she started in on the food with him.

After they ate and cleaned up, they sat on his couch, Roxie at their feet. "That was amazing, I didn't know I could love thai food so much." Penelope sighed, patting her stomach. "Kevin actually suggested thai to me when he came to my office, right before you text me." she said, looking at him. "It's really funny, you even got me pad thai like he suggested to me." she chuckled, shaking her head a bit. Luke smiled, putting an arm around her. "That is funny." he said, rubbing her shoulder. Penelope smiled and cuddled into him. "I'm so glad it's the weekend." Luke admitted, "I felt a little bad having been the one to drive you to Quantico and kind of left you there for a week." he added. Penelope laughed. "No worries, a friend helped me home in the middle of the week, I actually took a train in, kind of wanted an excuse to see you again." she said. "I couldn't let you go home after that case without spending time with your angel." she cooed, moving to plant another kiss on his cheek. "Oh? Well I'm glad you thought of me, Angel." Luke purred, returning the kiss with one to her cheek.

All of a sudden there was a commotion outside, and a knock at the door. Luke raised an eyebrow and got up, Penelope got up and followed behind him with Roxie. When he opened the door Luke was met by a city official, that couldn't be good. "I'm from the city and I hate to interrupt your evening, but the water main burst about 20 minutes ago, and you'll be unable to get water in your home for a while until it's being fixed." the official said. Luke sighed and shook his head. "Alright about how long would that be?" he asked, the official sighed "A week, give or take a day or two. We'll put out a notice when it'd been fixed." they said. "Alright, thank you." Luke said as he began to close the door. A week without water? This was going to be horrible. Penelope shook her head. "You can't stay here without water." she said, suddenly a light bulb went off in her head and she clapped her hands together . "Oh! you can stay with me while it's getting fixed!" she exclaimed, bouncing on her heels a bit. "You a Roxie can stay with me and Sergio while the pipe is being fixed!" Penelope exclaimed. "Really?" Luke asked, "I'd hate to put you out, Angel." he sighed. "Nonsense!" Penelope said. "You can pack things for you and Roxie, any food you'll need for her, and bring it to my place." she added, giving him a playful push. "It'll be the best sleepover, you'll love it." she added, Luke sighed and nodded. "Alright, Penelope." he said, bringing her back to him room to start packing what he'd need for a week, getting a fresh set of clothes for his go bag just in case.

With Penelope's help Luke got his and Roxie's weekly necessities into his vehicle, and made the trip to her place. After setting the bags down by her couch Luke found himself amazed by the sheer cacophony of colors in her home while Roxie investigated Sergio who had no problem with the large visitor. "I don't really have a guest bed and my couch can't pull out so you can camp out on me bed with me." she said, nodding towards it. Luke blushed, he'd never slept in the same bed with a girlfriend this soon, but this was an innocent thing. They weren't ready to move to a physical relationship, so this was just a girlfriend letting a boyfriend and his dog occupy space while the water main to his street was being fixed. _This is innocent_ _,_ he reminded himself as he set his bags down. One way or the other, Luke was guaranteed to be in for an interesting week.

 **A/N:** _I know this was kind of delayed, I've just been busy with some personal business, like my bio says it's either every other day or not for a while, pretty much ig... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you did and I'll work hard on pumping out another chapter._


End file.
